Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is widely used within enterprise networks and within service provider networks. However, use of VoIP between businesses on separate enterprise networks is less common. One reason for this is that if a business were to accept incoming VoIP requests from any enterprise, the business may be subject to VoIP spam. VoIP spam includes unsolicited or undesired bulk electronic messages sent using one or more VoIP protocols.
Additionally, even if VoIP spam could be detected, the servers processing incoming VoIP requests could be overloaded by the task of detecting and rejecting the VoIP spam. The overloading of the servers may result in a degradation of performance of all VoIP communications in the enterprise.